Crazy Possessive
by Jinxes
Summary: "This all could have been avoided. If only you hadn't touched my man " And then I forcefully and slowly pushed the knife into her face. Feeling the resistant I grab the knife with both my hands and pull it back out then thrust it back in over and over again. Blood flew everywhere. It didn't only coat my hands, but all over my body. I was bathed in her blood.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki/Hakuoki.

A/N: Another Souji, as you can see i'm just a bit addicted to him. **WARNINGS: Violence, gore, death, yandere.**

* * *

Crazy, that word echoed inside my head. It was said to me just a few minutes ago and I ponder it; realizing just how true it was. I chuckle and looked at my victim of the night. She knelt on the floor; blood dripping from her broken nose and busted lip. She sneered at me the best she could, but I just smiled and laughed at her misery. I see her quiver in a rush of fear of me; tears flooded her eyes. No doubt she saw the blood lust in my green hues that I knew was there. I could never hide it when I was having fun.

Why would I? They deserve it. They deserve what they get for flirting with my man. She deserved it I saw her flirting with him; how she pressed her breasts up against his arm and batted those ugly eyes at him. I knew right then and there she would need to be taken care of. It's not like I'm afraid that she would take him away from me. It's just that I don't like anyone touching what's rightfully mine and the only way to solve the problem is to get rid of it; the sooner, the better. No don't get me wrong I don't kill them; I just make sure they know what they are dealing with.

I walked towards her. She was pretty I suppose with her black silky hair and bright blue eyes; a total beauty that any man would go for. Well, not anymore. Not when I'm through with her. I laughed at my own thoughts. I see her struggle to get to her feet and run for it. All I do is smile and watch. I enjoy seeing them fight helplessly; run for their life when it won't save them. She starts crying. Her ugly face gets uglier as the amount of tears ruins her geisha makeup; making it run and making her crawling away that much more pitiful. I decided enough is enough and step on her right ankle. I applied pressure so that I can feel the bones snapping slowly and painfully. I hear her scream for help, but no one comes. No one can hear her. I'm not stupid enough to do this somewhere that someone could interrupt me.

I lift my foot up just before her bone breaks. The reason was simply because she had stopped screaming in favor of biting down on her hand. I didn't like that one bit. So I allowed her to catch her breath and then I smash my foot back down over her ankle. Snap her bone went and when it broke her scream was wonderful. It sent my heart soaring. I stepped over her body and grabbed a fistful of her hair; pulling her head up then back so she was staring at me. I smiled like a predator showing my canines and leaned down to her ear to whisper

"Touch my man again and I will kill you."

I saw her eyes roll back into her head and her body loosen so I dropped her; letting her crumple to the ground. I was satisfied with my job. I turned around and began walking home. It was past dinner time and I was going to be in trouble with the men I stayed with.

* * *

I entered the room; meeting the eyes of the men that have been taking care of me for over two years now. I'm grateful for these men. if not for them I wouldn't have a place to stay, food in my stomach and the love of my life. I would do anything for them.

"Where have you been?" Hijikata-San asked as soon as I took my seat beside Souji. I lowered my head in shame not meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry; I went for a walk and got lost in my own thoughts. By the time I realized I had wandered off too far; I found myself lost...So it took me awhile to get back to the main road and haul my butt here."

I answer him shamefully; twirling a strand of my hair in between my fingers in a nervous fashion. I knew he'd believe me. I did have the tendency to getting lost pretty often when I wasn't concentrating on where I was going. Just as I thought, Hijikata-San just sighed and doesn't say anything else. Everyone goes back to eating and chatter fills the room as it always did every meal time. I smile and relax; enjoying the atmosphere around me until I saw Souji out the corner of my eye looking at me.

His questioning gaze bore into me; picking through my defenses and opening up the doors to my secret. I grew scared. What if he saw something he didn't like? What if he knew of me leaving some nights? If he knew what I had done, would he still love me? These thoughts made my anxiety rise to the point I started to shake and cold sweat broke out across my skin.

My breathing became labored and I could feel a panic attack coming on. I quickly excused myself and leave the room. I stumbled down the corridor. My hand against the wall to the left of me to keep me on my feet; so, that I would not collapse and make a scene. My vision swam. Black dots danced in sight, my head feels loose and I trip. I throw my hands out to catch myself, but I felt no impact instead I feel arms wind themselves around my body and hot breath against my neck.

"Deep breathes, Kerushī -Chan." Spoke a familiar voice.

"Souji..." I whisper under my breath. Relief floods over me; happy that he followed and was comforting me, but at the same time fearful that he would question my sudden incident; he doesn't. I do as told and take deep breaths in through my mouth and out through my noise. My vision clears slowly and I smile softly while leaning back into his embrace. I feel his arms tighten in response and his breath fans across my throat. I let out a pleasurable sigh at the feeling and crane my neck to the side giving him more room for whatever he wants; teasing him into taking action.

I hear him chuckle and his lips finally touch my neck to my pleasure. He leaves soft trailing kisses up towards my mouth and I turn my head to the side so he could capture my lips. Seconds later my neck starts to hurt from the craning it was doing not to mention my hair being pulled by Souji's fingers to give him more room to delve deeper. I twist around and entwine my fingers into his soft, brown locks and pull him down into a deeper more passionate kiss. I feel his smirk against my lips and in response I open my mouth and wait; knowing he will come and claim it as his own.

His tongue lunges and brushes against my own and I lose it. I don't see, hear or care about anything else, but him and me. He's my everything and I would kill anyone that threatens or takes him away from me. I realize I would kill on command if he asked me too; no questions at all I love him that much.

"Take me Souji, and make me scream your name." I sensually say; my hands already pulling his clothes off. He chuckles at me and stares at me with his emerald eyes that are clouded over with lust and heat. I was then pushed into his room.

Awhile later we were under the covers; our naked bodies pressed against each other. I snuggle into his chest and lift my head to look at him. I see him smiling softly down at me his eyes full of love and that makes my stomach flutter. I love this. These moments with him when he's inside me; everything else fades away into the distance. As I fall asleep forgetting about the possibility of him knowing about my nightly visits I hear him whisper softly.

"I love you, Kerushī."

* * *

Morning came and went and by afternoon I was out patrolling with Souji. I could feel the looks of hatred and disgust burning into my back, but ignored them. I didn't care what they thought as long as I was with Souji nobody could mess with me. When I turned my head to look at Souji who walked to the right of me, I saw him stopped by a woman; a pretty one at that. She had long wavy black hair and deep golden eyes. My body grew cold and I narrowed my eyes at her. Her body language told me she was after something I had and I didn't like it.

My fist clenched and I growl under my breath. I watch as she dug a deeper grave. She batted those eyes at Souji and touched his arm lightly; my body shook in anger. I took a breath and briskly walked over to them. I stepped in front of Souji; smacking her hand away. It dropped back to her side; where it should stay or else. I feel Souji looking at me, but I ignore him. I rest my eyes on hers and bore a hole through them. I see her visibly stiffen and then I smile; a crooked half smile that I know makes people uncomfortable. She fidgets for a second before swallowing.

She takes a step back and mutters; smirking at me. She raises an eyebrow.

"What do you want little girl?" Her voice was as annoying as her face and the insult was just as stupid as her face. I was five four taller than most females in Kyoto; so she couldn't be talking about my shortness. It clicked finally. She must be talking about my breast size. I was an average B where as she was; my eyes fall to her own assets; D's. My eye twitched and my anger seeped out of me. The cocky bitch with her big breasts flips her hair; sensing she wasn't welcome any more. She winked one last time at Souji.

"If you want a real women come find me, handsome." She said; sending me one last smirk as she struts off. I try to stop my shaking, but was unsuccessful. I felt Souji's hand on my lower back rubbing soothing motions into it and I smile up at him hiding my thoughts.

_'She needs to go; this time...I will kill.' _I thought to myself. The patrol went smoothly after that with very little incident, except for a very weird thing that happened with Souji. While heading back to the headquarters we passed a group of men; their stares made me uncomfortable. I knew they were assessing my body and it seemed Souji saw it to. Souji wrapped his arm around me; making me walk a bit faster. I lowered my head; watching mine and his feet. I felt Souji stiffen. I looked up at him wondering what was wrong, but he didn't say anything to me about it and just kept walking.

When we reached home, I told Souji I felt like a bath and not to wait up for me. He agreed; all but reluctantly; and made his way to our room. I took the chance to leave headquarters; weapon in hand.

* * *

The streets were quiet as I walked down them. I knew where I was going; I was going to see that bitch from patrol earlier. I set it all up. I sent her a note stating to meet Souji aka me outside town by a creek and as it came into view I saw her. I slowly walked towards her. My head lolled from side to side; my smile spreading across my face as I grew jittery. I swung my left hand back and forth; the silver and blue hilted tanto glistening in the moonlight.

The light it gave off caught her attention. She ran forward; obviously not seeing me clearly, but once she made out my figure and noticed I wasn't Souji she began taking steps backwards. I quickly dash after her and swung down the tanto; piercing the air. She jumped back; narrowly avoiding my attack. I clenched my teeth and struck again; this time with a wide strike. Once again she dodged; her foot striking out and kicking me in the stomach. I hit the ground and my tanto flies out of my hand; skidding a ways away from me.

"Bitch, gots some moves. Good, here I thought this would be a boring kill~"

I got back on my feet in time to catch her fist. I twisted it and pulled her towards me; delivering my own blow to her face forcing her back. I run forward throwing a punch at her. She falls to her knees to avoid and sweeps her leg out. I jumped over it and kneed her in the face grabbing a hold of her hair. I kneed her again and then throw her to the side. While she was in pain and temporarily grounded I walk to my tanto and pick it back up.

I felt an impact on my back and I stumble. I held my back and turn around. A fist smashes into my face whipping my face to the side; my nose making a cracking sound. I feel and see crimson liquid drip down my face. I incline my head upwards and glare fiercely; my pupils slit. I smile widely showing all my bloody teeth; throwing my head back I laugh manically. I've never had such a good fight and it was making my blood sore.

I tighten my fingers around the tanto; my laughter not dying down. My body sways along with my hair. My bangs sweep over my face shielding one eye for a second then the other the next. I must look maniacal because I see the bitch stumbling backwards slowly; shaking her head in disbelief.

"You're…you're fucking crazy! What the hell are you!?"

My laughter stops and my head rose up I look at her with blood lust. I open my mouth.

"I'm...Crazy~"

Then I rush forward; her eyes widen at my rush of speed. She turns around and attempts to run away, but in the chaos she trips over her own feet falling forwards. She catches herself and quickly turned her head around to look at me. I took the chance to grab her face. With both my hands on her face I peer into her eyes and see fear; fear for her life. She starts begging for her life, but I lost hearing long ago in my lust to see her blood. All I make out is a mash of words. I dig my fingers into her eye's watching in fascination at the squishy sound and the blood pouring out. Her screams made me dig harder and soon I couldn't push any more so I stopped.

I start to laugh again. I drop my hands so that I could hold my stomach. Tears fell from my eyes; tears of laughter. I love this, I love Souji and I love torturing women that touch him. My two most favorite things in the world. I hear her sob and I'm surprised she's still awake. I pick up my discarded tanto once again. I softly point the end of the blade to her neck drawing some blood. I trail the knife up over her face; carving into her flesh. Her screams only stirred me on.

"Please, keep screaming. It's only making me love this all the more!" I giggle at my own words and I start humming a tune to pass the time. Finally losing interest I roll back on my heels and look at my work. The woman lying before me was no more. Her eye sockets were empty and hallow; her eyeballs having been pushed so far in you almost couldn't see them anymore. Her face was cut all over; flesh peeling off. Her lips were cut in half and so was her left ear; it hung onto her head by just a sliver.

I flicked her forehead and watch as her head rolls back. I feel myself tire from my fun so I lift the tanto up and rest it on her forehead,

"Now where should I stab you...?" I wonder out loud. She was still awake from what I could tell. She sobs to let me know. I smile and lower my knife so that it rested in between her hallowed sockets. Cocking my head I smile and say one last thing to her.

"This all could have been avoided. If only you hadn't touched my man~" And then I forcefully and slowly pushed the knife into her face. Feeling the resistant I grab the knife with both my hands and pull it back out then thrust it back in over and over again. Blood flew everywhere. It didn't only coat my hands, but all over my body. I was bathed in her blood. I laugh crazily each time the knife goes in and out with no resistance. Having stabbed her so many times I stop and step back to observe my work.

Seeing her face no more gave me great satisfaction. She now had one gigantic hole on her forehead; one so big that you could see into it. Inside you could see her brain. It had suffered as well. The part the knife touched was cut and unrecognizable; making it look like pink slush.

"So that's what a brain looks like...Cool. Well I need to get back. Souji's probably cold without my body next to his." I leave her. She will die from the amount of blood loss soon and the animals will clean it up for me so no worries.

* * *

I quietly enter Souji's room. I made sure to clean the blood from my body. I had gotten rid of my clothes outside the city by tearing them up into tiny pieces and discarding. I walked back naked after doing so. Luckily I wasn't seen by some pervert. I softly got under the cover and pressed my naked body into Souji's. I frown at discovering he had his sleeping kimono on. No fun!

I sigh and decide not to wake him up just to have sex with him. I could deal until the next night or maybe morning if I had my way. I rest my head on his chest and feel his hand run through my hair before it rests on the curve of my back; pulling me closer.

"Where were you? On one of your nightly strolls through town, again. You know one of these days someone is going to kidnap you and I'm going to have to save you." He said to me; his voice rusty with sleep. I smile at the thought of him being my knight in bloody clothing. I kiss his lips making sure when I pulled away to grab his bottom lip between my teeth and bite it lightly; making him groan in pleasure.

"If you do that we won't be sleeping." His words took on a drip to them; my body shivers in response. I don't say anything deciding to let my actions speak for me. I run my fingers down his chest and into his kimono grabbing a hold of his heated organ. I didn't need to do anything after that because that action alone made Souji go crazy and take me just as I wanted him to.

* * *

After the fierce love making I feel myself drifting off, but I need to tell him something. I need him to know. The guilt was eating away at me.

"I love you Souji, more then you'll ever know...If someone took you away from me I...I would kill them." I said shakily; admitting what I would do, but not what I had done tonight. He wasn't ready for that just yet. Souji smirks at me and he lowers his head to brush my lips with his.

"Kerushī, no one could ever take me away from you. It seems though you feel the same way about me as I do you. If someone tried to take you away from me I'll kill them. I love you that much. You're mine and no one else's."

Hearing him say that tears fill me eyes, but they don't have time to fall before he wipes them away. I want to tell him of what I've done.

"Souji...I-I killed someone." I stutter out afraid of his reaction, but I couldn't lie to him; not anymore. I was surprised when all he did was smirk.

"Hm…you did, huh? Funny I did too and I'm not talking about in the past or just yesterday; I mean who I killed tonight."

My eyes widened. One he wasn't mad and two he killed someone as well. My curiosity demanded to be satisfied. "Souji you...you killed someone…why?"

Souji let out a sigh and replied. "Because he was looking at you the wrong way and he threatened to take you away from me."

This was news to me. When did he talk to a man without me noticing? "When did you...?"

"I didn't. I overheard him whispering to a few of his friends how they were planning on taking you behind the inn and fuck you for all your worth then kill you because you were a Shinsengumi whore." He said calmly, but his words held a noticeable edge to them.

I look at him in shock and awe. I knew he was protective, but so far as to kill a man just for threatening me made me...happy. I kiss him with passion and he returns it, but he pulls away a minute later with a serious look on his face.

"Kerushī-Chan, we both can't kill someone whenever they show interest in either you or me. If we did the whole town would be dead and so would my fellow captains. So, no more killing or maiming them so badly that they are disfigured for the rest of their life. Yes, I know about those too you little minx."

Souji explained. I thought about it and I knew that killing was wrong; no matter how you look at it. It hurts to know that I've become like this. Change needed to happen.

"You know a little public display of affection wouldn't be a bad idea though. I'm sure if I groped your breasts or ass the men would get the point." He suggests slyly to which I retorted back.

"As long as I get to grab your cock in public, then go right on ahead."

He laughs at my retort and pulls me closer; resting my head on his chest once again. I even out my breathing and he runs his fingers through my hair. Soon after I feel the welcoming darkness pulling me deeper and just like the night before I hear him whisper to me.

"It's a deal, Kerushī -Chan...I love you, my crazy possessive woman."


End file.
